narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Splinters in the Ground
Wind howled as the the day went by. In some rocky fields, a woman rose from the ground, looking for her opponent. Seeing no one yet, she snuck into the ground, lying in wait. Moving through the land Honey Senju, and her husband Sigma Uchiha, took a break from their children and decided they'd spend the day together. The wind blew east, in which the way his hair blew. "Honey, I've never seen you "dance" before how are you?" Sigma asked as he began to crack his knuckles. Ikioi watched the two from underground, using the Chakra Sensing Technique to sense their chakra levels in the earth, especially the Kunoichi's. Sigma began to sniff around. "Why don't you show yourself?" Sigma asked as he began to cross his hands. "Sigma, why couldn't you just allows us to enjoy our day alone." Ikioi remained in wait, as showing herself would defeat the purpose of using her chakra like this. She moved around, seeing what the woman would do next. "Honey." Sigma blatantly stated. She began to spread her legs apart, and violently smashed the ground, awaiting for a response that could probably shakes their lives. Ikioi jumped up into the air acrobatically, twirling away from the two. Crafting the hand signs quickly, she caused the earth to split open fast as she landed. As the ground began to fall beneath them, Sigma touched Honey, and the two began to hover over the messy terrain. "Well this one likes to tango with the earth. Why don't you show yourself already? I've been itching to get a taste of you." Sigma stated with his arms folded. But Ikioi just stood below them, on one side of the chasm. She was in perfect sight, waiting to be noticed. With a simple glance, Honey found Ikioi below them, and she smashed Sigma's head. "Maybe if you'd look all around for once in your life." She insisted, lowering to the ground. "Is there a reason why you've destroyed almost half of our land?" She asked, curious than ever. A side she never showed in her life. "I came to test your strength, Honey." Ikioi said simply. "I've heard a lot about you." Ikioi formed a couple of senbon from grass. Using the boar handseal, Honey protected herself using crystals. "Ooo a cat fight." Sigma stated, as honey made the tiger handseal and launched a barrage of special made shuriken herself. Throwing the grass senbon at the Snowflakes, Ikioi increased their density, giving them the power to shatter crystal on contact. Ikioi rolled away from her previous spot, and created a whip of vines. As the crystal destroyed, Iris glaced over to her left. With in a sudden, trees began to grow underneath the ground. As they did so, Honey leaped into the air. Ikioi, using her acrobatics, jumped and twirled around the first tree, and used the vine whip to wrap around it, pulling her back to it. Tapping the structure, mud quickly spread along the whole thing, immobilizing the structure quickly. Unwrapping the whip, Ikioi jumped away, and was now further away than before. As Ikioi jumped away, Honey made more tree's come forth, and as she did, she made each branch move, in a attempt to reach for Ikioi. Using the boar hand seal, a crystal titan was created. And Honey stood behind it. "Both a offensive, and defensive combination! I like it." Sigma stated as his amazement. Cupping her hands, while being pushed further back, Ikioi produced a roar of destruction, aiming it at every tree. Quickly making two hand signs afterwards, she created a swamp right under the Titan's feet. Category:Role-Play